Between Two Worlds (Crossover)
by Rose7Mellark
Summary: "A daughter of moon and seas, Rebel in her own ways, Arena of death and life is a sacrificed, Love will prevail and won the game, A man will rise in between the domains, A war will bleed in both worlds by an enemy, But one shall be a victor and blood will be together." Percy/Artemis & Katniss/Peeta I don't own anything. :)
1. It's just the beginning

_**Note: I don't own anything!**_

 **Chapter 1**

It was in the middle of the night. The moon is shining and the stars are out silently. The entire world is silent. Except for a man, running with his tired legs. Away from the death awaiting him and the bundle in his arms. He couldn't stop running. Because the bundle in his arms is another life. A blood of his own. He need to protect his own blood. His future. The baby didn't cried nor make a move. So, gentle and peaceful. He thought. But now, all he can do is run away from the creatures who wanted to devour them both. He was so tired. Even if he carries a bronze sword that can eliminate the monsters behind them. He can't even feel his muscles anymore. His beautiful raven hair is caked in golden dusts and blood. Only his sea green eyes can tell the determination to keep the baby alive. He can't ask help from anyone. Even from his family who thought he was dead. So, he decided to run and find his own fate. And now, he is on his fate. His fate to live or die. Only the fates know what will happen.

One snap from their scissors and his life is done. One person only knows he is alive. One person whom he loves the most and gave life to bundle in his arms. She's created because of their love for each other. But the king of drama is so over protective the she sent her to many missions. Most of them bringing herbs for Apollo or hunting monsters in an area. Nothing specific. She told him to run and wait for her. Where is she? It was five days since he told her to run and wait but nothing happened. He got angry. But he can't. He can't just leave her daughter in the middle of the forest. It's dangerous. He needed to run and wait for her. Leave the baby to her and fight the monsters who tried to devour them. That is his mission today.

Silver arrows arrayed behind him. Killing the monsters behind them. She is here. At least she can keep a promise. He thought. He sighed in relief when a familiar auburn haired woman stood in his way. He smiled. "I know you are angry at me, Percy," She said with her silver eyes looking at the man and the baby in worry. "I am," he answered her.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because you kept a promise. That's all. But I need you to protect her," He gave the bundle to his lover. Her eyes shone in confusion. "Percy, what are you doing?"

"I'm doing what fathers supposed to do. Sacrifice. Keep her. Protect her. Care her. For me, Arty. Goodbye," He kissed her in her lips and vanished in thin air. "No, Percy! I can save-, "Too late he is gone. She tightened her hold to the baby who is crying for his father. The baby's eyes fluttered open. Silver like hers. Only her raven black hair and tan skin gave it away who is her father. "Both of you…" she whispered. Her tears falling to the ground. She never thought of it. All she need to do is persuade him to come with her in Olympus and make him immortal. With their daughter and raise her there. But those dreams ended with his loyalty.

…

In the middle of the golden bridge, a silver light glowed and disappeared. A woman appeared with a bundle in her arms. Her tears dried up and only a frown can be seen her. Her silver eyes full of longing and sadness. Her beauty glowed dark grey. She is so depressed of everything that happened earlier. She got to do what she need to do. She need someone to help her raise the child. Only Apollo, Hestia and Athena knows of the baby's existence. But she knows that this is the time she need to introduce her daughter to the council. For her safety.

It was a choice she has right now. She transport to the throne room and called the Olympians with her cries. All of them immediately appeared to their thrones with a confusion on their eyes. All of them saw what is in her arms. A baby.

Apollo's eyes bulge even Athena's and Hestia. They seem to be worried and shocked. "Sister…" Apollo is stopped by a warning glint in her sister's silvery eyes. He gulped. Zeus looked at her daughter and the baby. "Artemis, whose child is this?"

She can't speak. She stuttered. She looked at the child's opened eyes and a beautiful smile wash over her. Her nervous and worries drown away. "My child." That break all the loose. Her father look enraged but Artemis cradled the child in her arms protectively. A glare stopped Zeus from smiting the moon's spawn. "Who is the FATHER?!" he shouted in rage.

"Perseus Jackson," She answered. Poseidon look at her with shocked in his eyes. His grandchild. His own granddaughter. Silence corrupted the room. Not one ever dare to speak. Her tears started to fall again. "He…he sacrificed himself to save our daughter, Father. I don't know if he is dead or not," she cried.

"He's dead."

All of them look over to Hades. A sad smile curl to his lips. "No…"

"Yes. He just received Elysium just a seconds ago. I'm so sorry, Artemis," His head bowed down in response to his condolences with all the other heads bowed before her. Her father frowned and look over to the now, sleeping baby in her arms. "Can I hold…my grand…daughter? I will not smite her or harm her. I promise to the Styx."

That's…new to Zeus. She gave her baby to the King of the Olympus and he smiled. "What a magnificent child!" He chuckled. "She looks exactly like Artemis!" Is he a bipolar or what? Apollo and Hermes snickered at that thought. Even Poseidon love the baby. Hera looked at the child and cooed. All of the Olympians just want to hold the child all day. But time is time. She needs to do something. She look sternly to her father who is holding the baby in his arms with a smile she never saw in a millennia. "Father, I need to keep her safe. Even if she is half immortal," She said. All of them gasps. "Half immortal?" Hera asked. "She's my only daughter I have and Perseus is a demigod. I never knew my child have this ability after a month I gave birth to her."

"That's impossible," Zeus whispered. "Then we need to find a place for her to stay. A family to teach her the ways of mortals. A god who has a lover away from danger. We need to keep her safe from possible attacks…."

Apollo's eyes glowed green and ancient voice stop Zeus from his tracks. It look to the child and smiled. It was so sudden. Artemis's eyes bulged and glared. "Stop the glare, Phoebe Artemis. I know your child has a big role to the future." The ancient voice said. "Now for the prophecy..."

" _A daughter of moon and seas,_

 _Rebel in her own ways,_

 _Arena of death and life is a sacrificed,_

 _Love will prevail and won the game,_

 _A man will rise in between the domains,_

 _A war will bleed in both worlds by an enemy,_

 _But one shall be a victor and blood will be together."_

The green mists disappeared in his eyes. A gasps heard from one of the gods. The child of the moon's fate is the fate of their lives. Poseidon look to the child and to Artemis who look stunned to talk. "What's her name?" That alarmed Artemis and look at the sea god.

"Katniss."

…

 **A/N: This fanfiction is on my mind for a year almost. A crossover between Hunger Games and Percy Jackson series. Since Hunger Games is based on Greek mythology, why not do a crossover for this two?**

 **Why Percy and Artemis pairing? Because I felt like I need a hunter that has the spike of personality from the real Katniss Everdeen. So, I pick Artemis to be the mother. For Percy, because they make a good pair.**

 **IS it still Peeta and Katniss? Yes. It is.**

 **Did anyone got punished for Artemis breaking her vow? Yes. By Percy's death. But a twist will pull on this story.**

 **For now, I gave you the first chapter. I hope you like it. Because the next update might take long. This is just the beginning. Ask questions and I'll answer it on next update. Good bye!**

 **~Rose7Mellark logging out~**

 **11/22/15**


	2. I love you mommy

_**Last time:**_

" _A daughter of moon and seas,_

 _Rebel in her own ways,_

 _Arena of death and life is a sacrificed,_

 _Love will prevail and won the game,_

 _A man will rise in between the domains,_

 _A war will bleed in both worlds by an enemy,_

 _But one shall be a victor and blood will be together."_

The green mists disappeared in his eyes. A gasps heard from one of the gods. The child of the moon's fate is the fate of their lives. Poseidon look to the child and to Artemis who look stunned to talk. "What's her name?" That alarmed Artemis and look at the sea god.

"Katniss."

…

 **Now:**

 **Chapter 2:**

A little girl, not older than 3 years old runs through the buildings and trees. Nymphs and hunters are behind her running with their best. They were so tired running to the only daughter of the moon. But her cuteness ease their swelling bodies that make them play again with the little girl. Her silver eyes glowed with beauty. You can see the power behind it. Her mother appeared and she squealed in delight.

"Mommy!" Artemis held her arms to her daughter and carry her in her arms. Thalia, Katniss's aunt, smiled gratefully. "Finally! You are here. This little devil run almost all the places here. I think she has sugar high," she complained. Artemis chuckled and the girl pouted at Thalia. "I just want to play," she said.

"Katniss, never do that to your aunt. She has her own limits, too. Promise me?"

"Pinkie Promise, mommy!" She smiled and held her pinkie finger which Artemis pick on her own pinkie finger. Her smile remind her dead lover. She misses him so much. Sometimes in one of the nights, her own daughter asks for her father. Where was he? Why is he not with them? All she can reply is that his daddy can't go back because he was lost in the forest. Lost forever. Not returning to them. Sometimes the little girl wants to find her missing father in the forests but she didn't agree with it. She knew he will never go back alive because he was dead. Happy in the Elysium. She miss his touch and his kisses. She misses his jokes and pranks. She missed his laugh and smile. She miss him so much.

They decided to take care of Katniss until she is four. Apollo volunteered to take the girl to her kind and lovely lover. She visited his lover once and she approved of her to be a substitute mother. They agreed to lock her memories until the right time and put her to the place where survival is the most. Which make her worried. Would her child be reaped? Or is she will die in pain or killed by other? But an assuring pat on her shoulder make her stop thinking this things. Her brother smiled and reassured that he will do his best to protect her and teach her survival. Teach her to be fighter and a survivor. Teach her that there is hope on everything.

She smiled to his brother back. Knowing he won't mess this chance. He will do anything in his powers to help her sister and his own niece. It is the only thing he can do.

"Mommy?"

"Hmmm…?" She looked back to her daughter. "Can I ask a question again?" Artemis nodded and the little girl, Katniss, grinned happily. "Why did Father have to leave?" asked in a frown face.

She gave her daughter a sad smile. "Your father had to leave to protect you." Her eyes swelled in tears. She knew that Percy did it to save her daughter from the devouring monsters behind them because both of their scent is very fragrant to their noses. As the only daughter of the moon, she has the bigger scent than her father. "Soon, you'll understand when we see each other again."

"You're going to leave me too mommy?"

Artemis shake her head in response. "You are the one who's going to leave. You had a destiny to live. You are going to leave to be hidden away. This is for your own good. Your uncle Apollo will be with you in this place."

"I'm going to miss you mommy."

"I'll miss you, too."

…

"Happy 4th Birthday, Katniss!" Her mother grinned in her wake. She giggled in her mother's tickle and kisses. In midnight, she needed to go. She will soon have her memories closed. Locking up her powers but not her stealth and strength. She will use her powers in the right place and right time. Artemis teared up. "Mommy? Why are you crying?"

"Because you are growing up!" She exclaimed and a laughter fill their ears from the back. It is Apollo. "Sis, she's only four! Not eighteen!"

"I know but…Well, you like to see your surprise?" The little girl nodded and quickly stood up from her bed. "You changed up and wash your face. We are waiting for you in the throne room," She said to her daughter who sprinted in the shower to change and wash up her face. She's growing so fast than she expected. She thinks maturely but got her father's idiocy sometimes. She's good in archery already and a fast runner. Thalia called her brainless as a nickname. But what she got from her father, is his prowess in fighting. She thinks of others before herself. Like her Father.

She change up her clothes and run to the throne room where everyone is waiting. She ran and ran that she can feel the wind touching her rosy cheeks. She excitedly open the door and saw everyone in their human forms with smile in their faces. Her face lighten up when she saw her mother with her uncle. "Mommy! Look! I changed myself!" She said proudly to her mother. Her mother grinned happily with tears in her eyes. "Come on! Our family is waiting. They have gifts for you, Katniss."

Artemis stretch out her hand for her daughter with a warm smile to bring comfort to her. Katniss take her hand and the party started with many of their relatives telling her beautiful things like how beautiful she'll be when she grow up. She smiled and thanked her relatives to their comments she welcomed in her arms.

"QUIET!"

The Drama King… (Coughs) bellowed to his big family. Silence erupted the room and Zeus started his statement for his precious little granddaughter. "For my little Katniss's Birthday, I would like all of us give her blessings or gifts as we say to her before she fled." All of them nodded in glee and go back to their thrones living the little girl standing in the middle. The first one is her mother. Granting her wish to have her own set of bows and arrows and gave it to his uncle to keep it.

The second is Zeus who gave his blessing to the child and become strong like his other children. The third one is Poseidon, giving her the blessing to swim in any bodies of water. The fourth is Hades giving her the permission to go to the underworld and visit him in the right time. Hades like the child so much. She is so gentle and adorable.

The fifth is Apollo who gave her blessing to sing beautifully that can make the birds stop and more blessings to her like in archery. The sixth god who gave her a blessing is Aphrodite who gave her the beauty and the right man in right age and exact time. The seventh god is Athena who gave her blessing to be good in any academics and enhances her language. The eight god is Hera who gave her the free grand marriage ceremonial when she met the right one. Which make Artemis confused in Hera's gift to her child.

Hermes gave the child the blessing to be fast and agile. Hephaestus gave his blessing to be resistant to the heat of flames. Ares gave the blessing of strength in battle. Dionysus gave his blessing drowsily to become resistant to alcohol's effect. Another confusion and a smack to the head in Dionysus. Demeter gave her the blessing to recognize the any plants. Natural or hybrid plants. That can be helpful in her journey. The last one is Hestia who gave her the blessings of the Hearth. The first demigod to receive her blessings.

After the party, they decided to make the child fall asleep. They gave her a sleeping syrup. That can knock her down in two days. Artemis cried in grief and sadness. She will not see her baby again. She will not see her precious daughter. Apollo came by her side and hug her tightly. Understanding her Sister's sadness. She will miss her daughter so much. She will not be their when she grew up to adolescents. She's lucky enough to let her take care of her daughter till her fourth year in the Olympus. Her daughter looked at her with her last words. Tears sprung in her eyes. She didn't want to leave her mother.

"I…love…you…I'll miss…you," She whispered and she blacked out.

Artemis cried and replied in her ears. "I love you, too. Katniss…"

Zeus nodded and let Hera do her work to lock the child's memory. But left her name, Katniss, in her memory. Only that. Apollo carried the child in his arms in sadness and carry their luggage. They fled in the middle of the night towards to her new home.

 **This is…emotional. I know. The others asked if Percy is died. I'll told you last time. He is died for now. I will not spoil you because it will not be good in the story if you know what happens. Just reread the prophecy and you'll know. Is that good? Yeah. Okay.**

 **I know I'm evil.**

 **Isn't authors need to be evil to make the readers feel the story? I mean, not that evil, but to make them emotional.**

 **Happy New Year Everyone! Next chapter will be in near February. But I don't know. I'll base it to my schedule in my school. I am a graduating student so please understand. I have piles of work to do. Thank you for your consideration.**

 **Pray to the gods that my schedule between January and February is not that thick. Okay? Bye! See ya in next chapter. Please Review my work. I know I have wrong grammars in here and tell me that.**

 **12/28/15**


	3. Note

**Note from the author,** **I'm very guys. Yes, it's been like two years since I didn't updated this two fanfiction. I'm very sorry.** **I got so busy with my studies. And...No, I will not abandon what I started.** **But it's kinda hard when your laptop broke and your other files are there with the chapters. Yeah. I forgot what's going to happen next. That's why I have to reread them again and again to remember the plot and everything I forgot when I'm so busy with school.** **Because of the new update of the app on my phone, I can easily update now.** **So, readers, please hold on a little more. I really needed time to sort out myself. I have short term memory loss and it's making it harder for me to remember. Gomen, please understand. Arigato.** **yours truly,** **Rose.**


End file.
